


Binoculars

by Legs (InsanityRule)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/Legs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared doesn’t really do angry.</p>
<p>Richard’s never seen him actually get angry though. Passionate? Sure. Irritated, definitely. But he’s never seen Jared fume or frown or actually scare Richard because he’s so worked up over something.</p>
<p>At least he hadn’t until Dinesh and Gilfoyle broke his binoculars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binoculars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klingbergs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klingbergs/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!

Jared doesn’t really do angry.

Richard’s never seen him actually get angry though. Passionate? Sure. Irritated, definitely. But he’s never seen Jared fume or frown or actually scare Richard because he’s so worked up over something.

At least he hadn’t until Dinesh and Gilfoyle broke his binoculars.

It was an accident, Richard saw it happen or he wouldn’t have believed them, but one minute they’re using it to spy on Noah as he moves and the next it’s on the ground and one of the lenses is cracked and the hinge loose because a bit of plastic went flying after they hit the hardwood floor.

And then it was silent. Richard quietly put down his headphones and stood up from his computer. He’s not sure where he’s going yet but he feels like standing is the right thing to be doing right now. And pressing his lips together tight so he doesn't say what’s going through his head, which is a combination of ‘oh shit’ and ‘those are Jared’s and he likes birds and seeing birds and fuck’. His stomach clenches uncomfortably.

That’s the first sign that something’s off. Jared is looking right at the three of them but he didn’t ask if Richard’s stomach is upset. He always asks if Richard’s about to vomit, or at least offers him a drink or to help him get to a trash can. Richard isn’t sure he’s even breathing.

“Whoops.”

Jared does this little head shake. “Those are my binoculars.”

“Jared it was an accident. I’m sure they’ll replace them, right guys? No harm, well some harm, but they’ll get more.”

This isn’t good he’s never seen Jared look like this. He’s frowning, no scowling? Richard didn’t know Jared could scowl. Or that his forehead would crease. Or breathe so loud through his nose that Richard is briefly worried Jared is going to make himself pass out. But then Jared storms out of the room and walks towards the sliding door leading out to the backyard.

“I think we broke him.” Dinesh picks up the broken binoculars and hands them to Richard.

“Why are you giving me this?”

“Well you didn’t break them so you go talk to him.”

“Why the fuck is it my job?”

“You’re small and non-threatening.” He walks over to his computer and locks the screen. “And he’s probably not pissed at you.”

“Well thanks Gilfoyle. Fuck you guys. And you are replacing them.”

“Are you kidding me binoculars like that are fucking expensive!”

“You have money! And you’re the ones that broke them. And you’re doing it.”

“Not really a strong argument closer.” Gilfoyle pats Richard’s shoulder as he leaves the room. “Have fun consoling the psychopath.”

“Jared isn’t a psychopath, and that isn’t even a real mental illness.”

“Don’t care.”

Richard turns the binoculars over in his hands. “He looked really pissed.”

“I have never seen that guy more angry.”

“Great.” He shrugs his shoulders and twists his neck. This is going to suck.

He’s ready for angry Jared, well he’s not ready but that’s what he expects.

So when he get out to the patio and finds Jared crying he really doesn’t know what to do.

“Shit,” _yes that was helpful I would love to hear that when I’m crying,_ “um I mean… Jared they’ll replace them, but it’s okay if you’re mad. They get it.”

And stop crying. Please stop cry-oh fuck. No no no don’t cry harder. Jared is sobbing and Richard can’t do this, he’s not made to handle this. He sets the binoculars on the ground and runs.

But he doesn’t go very far. He needed to throw up and not do it on Jared.

And he goes back, but not because he wants to because he really doesn’t. No, he just can’t stand the thought of Jared being upset over his binoculars to the point that it’s making him cry. Jared is holding the binoculars, trying to get them to hinge properly and running his finger over the crack in the lens. It must sting, or cut his finger; he quickly places the digit in his mouth and sets the binoculars on his lap.

“Hey Jared.” Richard crouches in front of Jared. “Um, they’re just binoculars? And they’re replaceable. I’m sure they’ll pay for the same bran-”

“One of my foster fathers gave me them.”

Oh shit this isn’t a you-broke-my-belonging-thing. This is a you-probably-crushed-one-of-the-few-good-childhood-memories-I-have thing. Shit. Very bad, this is bad. Richard is no longer capable of handling this, or at least pretend he’s handling this.

“We went birding every weekend, until I was no longer under his care.” Jared wipes his eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get so angry. Are Dinesh and Gilfoyle upset? I should apologize.”

“No Jared they’re fine.” God this guy really can’t focus on his own emotional state for longer than five minutes. And Richard’s the one trying to do it for him. Jared’s screwed.

“He was the one that taught me about birding. It was one of my favorite families.”

Richard nods and he knows, deep down, that he has to do something that isn’t just ‘buy Jared a new pair of binoculars’. “Say um… stay right here. I’ll be right back.”

He rushes back to his computer and starts searching for ‘binocular repair’, and after scrolling past the DIY videos (He is not going to fuck up them worse.) he finds a shop.

LA. They have to go all the way to LA.

Well, he’s taken road trips with worse goals in mind. Who knows? Maybe it’ll be fun. And Jared will be so happy when the binoculars are fixed.

Yeah, that’s probably Richard’s favorite part.

“Hey Jared?” He looks up and thank God he’s managed to stop crying. “Say do you have uh… two days free for a road trip?”


End file.
